Cinderela (1950)
Cinderella (em português, Cinderela; também conhecida como Cinderela - A Gata Borralheira) é um filme americano do gênero animação produzido pela Disney em 1950 e baseado no conto de fadas homônimo do autor Charles Perrault. É o décimo-segundo longa-metragem de animação dos estúdios Disney e foi lançado nos cinemas em 15 de Fevereiro de 1950. O filme foi dirigido por Clyde Geronimi, Hamilton Luske e Wilfred Jackson e produzido por Walt Disney. Possui duas sequencias: Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, de 2002 que mostra três histórias diferentes envolvendo os personagens do filme original. E Cinderela 3 - Uma Aventura No Tempo que mostra o que aconteceria se o sapatinho não tivesse entrado no pé de Cinderela. Sinopse Cinderela é a única filha de um fidalgo enviuvado. Quando o fidalgo morre, Cinderela é deixada sob os cuidados de sua madrasta, Madame Tremaine. A madrasta, ao invés de cuidá-la como fosse sua própria filha, faz de Cinderela uma criada em sua própria casa. Suas próprias filhas, Anastásia e Drizella, por sua vez, são tratadas com todo o mimo e o luxo. Os anos passam e Cinderela se torna uma jovem bela e bondosa, mas ainda é subjugada pela madrasta e suas filhas. Seus únicos amigos são os animais: os ratinhos e os passarinhos, além do cachorro Bruno e um cavalo, Major. Porém, um dia, uma coisa boa acontece à Cinderela: a família é convidada para um baile no palácio. O Rei está preocupado com o futuro do príncipe e ordenou que todas as jovens solteiras comparecessem, para que o filho escolha sua noiva dentre elas. Como a ordem é que todas as moças solteiras compareçam, Madame Tremaine se vê obrigada a deixar Cinderela ir, mas só se ela terminar todas as suas tarefas e tiver um vestido de acordo com a ocasião. Cinderela a agradece, esperançosa, mas mal sabe ela que a madrasta e as irmãs estão decididas a impedir que isso aconteça. Elas passam mais e mais tarefas para Cinderela, que se vê sem tempo para consertar um vestido que fora de sua mãe. Contudo, chegada a hora marcada para o baile, a jovem tem uma agradável surpresa: seus amigos, os ratinhos e os passarinhos, consertaram o vestido, usando coisas que as irmãs haviam jogado fora, como uma faixa e um colar. Cinderela, radiante, desce as escadas correndo antes que a família parta em sua carruagem. Mas sua felicidade dura pouco, pois a madrasta é fria e calculista: ela reconhece o colar de Drizella e faz um comentário aparentemente inocente sobre ele. As irmãs, enfurecidas, rasgam o vestido de Cinderela, que não pode mais ir ao baile. A família vai ao baile, deixando Cinderela arrasada para trás. A jovem quase perde as esperanças em seus sonhos, mas sua Fada Madrinha aparece para ela. Com sua varinha de condão, ela transforma uma abóbora em uma carruagem, quatro ratinhos em cavalos brancos, o cavalo em um cocheiro e Bruno em um lacaio. Por fim, ela transforma os trapos de Cinderela em um vestido deslumbrante e lhe dá sapatinhos de cristal. Mas a fada avisa: a magia só dura até a meia-noite. Depois disso, tudo volta a ser como era antes. Cinderela vai ao baile e dança com o Príncipe Encantado, sem saber quem ele é. Nem a madrasta consegue reconhecer Cinderela em seu traje de baile, mas a acha familiar. O Príncipe e Cinderela se apaixonam, mas antes que ela possa dizer seu nome, o relógio começa a anunciar a meia-noite. Cinderela sai apressada do palácio, deixando para trás um dos sapatinho de cristal na escadaria. Os guardas reais tentam segui-la, mas o feitiço se desfaz. Cinderela e seus amigos pulam fora do caminho bem a tempo e os cavalos dos guardas passam por cima de uma simples abóbora. Um dos ratinhos, Jaq, nota que sobrou o outro pé do sapatinho de cristal e a jovem agradece à Fada Madrinha por tudo que fez por ela. Na manhã seguinte, Cinderela e suas duas irmãs recebem uma notícia da madastra: o Rei ordenou que o sapatinho de cristal deixado para trás pela donzela misteriosa fosse testado em todas as moças do Reino. Cinderela percebe que o cavalheiro com quem tinha dançado na noite anterior fora o príncipe e, sonhadora, cantarola a canção da noite anterior. Mme Tremaine percebe que Cinderela é a donzela que o Príncipe Encantado procura e tranca a enteada no sotão. O Grão-Duque, encarregado de testar o sapatinho, chega à casa da família. Inutilmente, Anastasia e Drizella experimentam o sapatinho de cristal. Enquanto isso, dois ratinhos, Jaq e Tatá, resgatam a chave do bolso da madrasta e sobem para libertar Cinderela. O gato da madrasta, Lúcifer, que tenta pegar os ratinhos desde o início da história, quase os impede, mas é afugentado bravamente por Bruno. Quando o Grão-Duque está prestes a partir, Cinderela aparece no topo das escadas e pede para experimentar o sapatinho. O Grão-Duque concorda, mas a madrasta, em uma última tentativa de impedir o final feliz da enteada, usa a bengala para fazer o lacaio que segurava o sapatinho tropeçar. O cristal se espatifa no chão e o Grão-Duque lamenta o fato, pensando que vai ser condenado à morte pelo Rei. No entanto, Cinderela tira o outro par do sapatinho do bolso do avental e ele cabe perfeitamente no seu pé. Cinderela se casa com o Príncipe Encantado e seus amigos se mudam para o palácio, onde são recebidos com todas as honrarias. O casal parte para sua lua de mel e se beijam, apaixonados. Elenco Créditos da dublagem brasileira: Estúdio: Continental Discos, RJ Tradução e direção: Gilberto Souto, João de Barro Mídia: Cinema/VHS/DVD/TV Paga (Disney Channel/Disney Junior) Produção Cinderela foi o primeiro recurso de animação da Disney, desde Bambi em 1942, por causa da 2º Guerra Mundial, a Disney tinha sido obrigada a produzir filmes para o exercito, e pra completar, as bilheterias iam de mal a pior, o que fez o estúdio fazer vários filmes-pacotes, (um longa metragem composto por diversos curtas, que estão ligados em um tema só, ou não) de baixos custo como É Tempo de Melodia e Música, Maestro!. Para manter os custos de Cinderela baixo, a referencia em live-action dos personagens foi amplamente utilizado. De acordo com Dowel Iaryn, um dos animadores de direção do filme, 90% de Cinderela foi feito usando modelos de ação ao vivo. Helene Stanley (modelo de Cinderela em live-action) e Ilene Woods, (voz de Cinderela) foram a forte influencia para os trejeitos da personagem título. Música As canções de Cinderela foram compostas por Mack David, Jerry Livingston e Al Hoffman. Podemos destacar as canções "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes", "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo", "So This Is Love", "Sing Sweet Nightingale", "The Work Song" e "Cinderella" que estão incluídas no filme. A trilha sonora do filme foi lançada em 15 de Fevereiro de 1950 pela récem-criada gravadora Walt Disney Records. E foi re-lançada em 4 de Fevereiro de 1997 com canções digitalmente remasterizadas. A trilha sonora do filme foi relançada em 2012. As canções do filme são: * "Cinderella (Cinderela)" - Coral * "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (O Sonho é um Desejo D'Alma)" - Cinderela * "Oh, Sing Sweet Nightingale (Oh, Canta Rouxinol)" - Drizella, Cinderela * "The Work Song (A Canção do Trabalho)" - Ratinhos * "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" - Fada Madrinha * "So This Is Love (Isto é o Amor)" - Cinderela, Príncipe Encantado. * "So This Is Love Reprise (Isto é o Amor - Reprise)" - Cinderela * " A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes Reprise (O Sonho é um Desejo D'Alma - Reprise)" - Coral Outros meios * Cinderela e a Fada Madrinha aparecem na série de televisão O Point do Mickey. * Cinderela e a Fada Madrinha aparecem em vídeo-games baseados no filme como Kingdom Hearts e Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (mundo baseado no filme). Sequências O filme original de 1950 teve duas sequências lançadas em DVD: a primeira foi Cinderella II: Dreams Come True lançada em Fevereiro de 2002, e a segunda Cinderella III: A Twist in Time lançada em 2007. Principais prêmios e indicações Oscar 1951 (EUA) * Indicado na categoria de Melhor Canção por Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo. * Indicado na categoria de Melhor Trilha Sonora. Festival de Berlim 1951 e 1960 (Alemanha) * Indicado ao Urso de Ouro, em 1960. * Venceu na categoria de melhor musical e recebeu o Prêmio da Audiência, em 1951. Festival de Veneza 1950 (Itália) * Ganhou o Prêmio Especial e foi indicado ao Leão de Ouro. Crítica Cinderella tem aclamação por parte da crítica profissional. No Rotten Tomatoes o Tomatometer é de 97% em base de 30 críticas. Por parte da audiência do site a pontuação alcança 80%. Lançamento Cinderela foi lançado no cinemas dos EUA em 15 de Fevereiro de 1950, e foi um sucesso de bilheterias. Foi re-lançado em 1957, 1965, 1973, 1981 e 1987; no Brasil foi lançado em 22 de Maio de 1950; em Portugal foi lançado em 21 de Dezembro do mesmo ano. Na edição do filme em DVD no ano de 2005, ele passou por remasterização digital, em sua trilha sonora original de cinema e o som remixado com o novo 5.1 Disney Enhanced Home Theater Mix. E nos bônus contém um videoclip da música clássica A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes, cantada pelo grupo musical do Disney Channel Circle of Stars. Em 26 de Setembro de 2013 foi lançada a Edição Diamante do filme com bônus inéditos, que pela primeira vez foi lançado em Disney Blu-ray, com áudio original (inglês) em DTS-HD MA 7.1 e português Dolby Digital 5.1 e relançado em Disney DVD com áudio original (inglês) e português Dolby Digital 5.1. Curiosidades * No Brasil, Cinderela já teve diversos títulos alternativos. Quando lançado nos cinemas, era chamado de A Gata Borralheira. No lançamento em vídeo, no início dos anos 90, o título foi mudado para Cinderela - A Gata Borralheira, o 1º lançamento foi em 1992. Depois, passou a ser chamado só de Cinderela em seu 2º lançamento em 1999. Em Portugal ocorreu um processo idêntico, talvez por causa da dublagem neste país ser a mesma que no Brasil. * As canções de Cinderela foram as primeiras partituras de canções lançadas pela então recentemente criada Walt Disney Music Company. * Quando o filme foi lançado em 1950, ele se tornou não apenas um dos mais rentáveis do ano, como o maior sucesso da Disney em muitos anos. * Na nova edição do filme em Portugal fez-se a substituição da dublagem brasileira pela portuguesa, como vem acontecendo com todas as reedições dos clássicos da Disney que eram passados em Portugal com a dublagem brasileira. Embora mantenha-se os nomes da dublagem brasileira, alterando algumas expressões e uma ou outra palavra por uma mais usual ou familiriazada em Portugal do que no Brasil. Ligações externas * * * }} Categoria:Filmes clássicos da Walt Disney Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 1950 Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes premiados no Festival de Berlim Categoria:Filmes premiados no Festival de Veneza Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes baseados em livros Categoria:Filmes de animação da Disney Categoria:Filmes da Walt Disney Pictures